Story:Starship Archer/Pria/Act Four
ACT FOUR FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is at impulse speed heading to the Mining Outpost. INT-SITO'S QUARTER'S After John and Sito made love Sito is resting as John is shirtless and sits at her desk as he inputs commands into the desktop monitor. MARTIN Computer Search personnel database for the Vega Mining Consortium. NAME: Pria Lavesque. COMPUTER Working, search complete no results. John is shocked by this. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE Commander Martin walks onto the bridge holding a PADD. TAYLOR John I trust you slept well last night? He hands a her a PADD. MARTIN Marcia I checked the Vega Mining Consortium personnel list and there's no mention of a Captain Pria Lavseque. Taylor looks at the PADD. TAYLOR (Re: PADD) You sure John? MARTIN (Nods) Yeah I doubled and even triple checked and she's not on it. WILLIAMS (Intercom) Captain Taylor report to Engineering. They left the Bridge. CUT TO: INT-MAIN ENGINEERING They walk into the Engine Room. TAYLOR (to Williams) Report Commander? She leads them to one of the Isolinear control hatches. WILLIAMS You're going to want to see this I was doing a routine check on the port power relays when I found this. She pulls out the Control chip hatch and a rectangle shape object is between the isolinear chips. TAYLOR (Surprised) What the hell is it? She shrugs her shoulders. WILLIAMS Unknown. MARTIN Whatever it is it's hacked our firewalls, and learning about the ship. Taylor is surprised by the sight of the block. TAYLOR Damn it's in the engine placement. Taylor and Martin leave Engine room. TAYLOR (to Com) Lieutenant Mason meet us in Pria's Quarters. MASON (Over com) I'm already in Pria's Quarters Captain. TAYLOR Keep her there we're on our way. CUT TO: INT-PRIA'S QUARTERS Jack is helping Pria with cleaning up her quarters after the Dark Matter Storm, when the doors opened and Captain Taylor, Commander Martin, and a pair of Security Officers walk into her quarters armed with type-2 phasers. MASON (Surprised) Uh, what's going on? Martin chimes in. MARTIN Lieutenant step away from Pria, she's been messing with our power systems. Mason walks back as he's surprised. MASON Pria? PRIA (Smirks) I guess the cat's out of the bag. TAYLOR (to Pria) What the hell is going on, we found something in one of our isolinear control hatches. PRIA (Smiles) That's an interesting piece of technology that I brought with me with a few commands it can pilot a ship, that's how I was able to fly your ship through that dark matter storm. She inputs commands into a device on her forearm. CUT TO: INT-MAIN ENGINEERING As Williams is studying the device it activates. EXT-SPACE Archer does a sharp turn to port. INT-GUEST QUARTERS CARLSON (Pilot, OC) Bridge to Captain Taylor. Taylor taps her combadge. TAYLOR (into com) Taylor here go ahead Ensign. CARLSON (Over com) There's something taking over helm control, we just changed course to two-one-five mark eighteen. Taylor turns to Pria. TAYLOR (into com) Standby Taylor out, what the hell is going on and is in control of my ship? Pria leans back on the couch. PRIA (Smiles) It's tapped into helm control. Taylor paces about. TAYLOR Release my ship. PRIA No you see you all were suppose to die in that dark matter storm. Taylor, Martin, and Mason are shocked by this. (End of Act Four, Fade out)